Obrigado xie xie
by xjapan
Summary: Tras 450 años por fin Macau logró su independencia y ahora tenía un nuevo reto (para el foro Yo amo Hetalia Y tú)


_Obrigado xie xie_

 _One shot_

 _Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada entregaré el último reto del mes antes de que me coma el tiempo aquí hablaré un poco acerca de la independencia de la región especial administrativa de Macau espero les guste_

 _El presente fanfic participa en el reto trimestral Hetalia histórico del foro yo amo Hetalia Y tú_

20 de Diciembre 1999

Aquel joven de espíritu libre daba la bienvenida a un nuevo sin embargo este día sería ,el primer paso para un nuevo reto hoy daba inicio a su independencia

Durante 450 había estado bajo la custodia de su padre Portugal quien se había encargado de criarlo y educarlo lo mejor que pudo aunque su madre China también había interferido de algún modo.

Aunque no era una nación se puede decir que se convertiría en una región independiente solo ayudaría a su madre en ciertos aspectos pero el acuerdo era que el tendría sus propias leyes y su propia bandera al igual que su propia educación.

Sabe que a partir de ahora ya nada sería igual sin embargo estaba listo para lo que viniera nada lo había doblegado hasta ahora y nada lo doblegaria nunca

—joven Shun es hora de partir—decia un miembro de su parlamento

— iré enseguida , obrigado— dijo de manera tranquila aún pasaban por su memoria todos los recuerdos tanto los buenos como los malos.

Mientras

Portugal no estaba aun del todo preparado para lo que venía, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Macau ya no era un niño, y como todo hombre, deseaba y necesitaba de su libertad, su autonomía.

Con pasos firmes siguió al grupo de personas que le acompañaban, y sin más, se dirigieron de inmediato hasta el _Palacio da Praia Grande._

 _—_ Portugal aru

— China tiempo sin verte — estaba a punto de decirle _aun estamos a tiempo de arrepentirnos_ pero la china se lo impidió

—ya lo hablamos aru el ya no es un niño aunque nos duela ya es un hombre se que lo hará bien después de todo tu lo educaste de la mejor manera el es nuestra única esperanza de que nuestro legado permanezca cuando uno de los dos tenga que desaparecer aru

—no pensemos cosas desagradables mujer, lo importante es que nuestro chico ya es todo un hombre y lo ha demostrado

—silencio aru la ceremonia está por comenzar

Habían muchas más personas de las que habría imaginado. Representantes de su país, representantes de dicha localidad escoltado por un numeroso grupo de soldados y acompañados de su representación, del mismísimo Macau, que lucía igual de formal que el europeo y se mostraba con una expresión serena y relajada, aunque estaba un poco nervioso.

Portugal, conjunto a su jefe, se posicionaron frente al público e hicieron una leve reverencia como saludo. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, se dio inicio al evento.

El luso trago saliva, esperando que todo pasara rápido. Miro de reojo a los alrededores y noto a diversos fotógrafos y cámaras de televisoras, tanto de la local como la suya, captando imágenes del momento. Un momento muy importante para ambos, sobre todo para el otro.

Los solados presentes realizaron sus movimientos respectivos y con un breve aviso se anuncio que el momento de retirar la bandera de la Republica Portuguesa que ondeaba en lo más alto había llegado.

La banda presente se encargo de tocar las notas del Himno nacional de Portugal, mientras que poco a poco la bandera iba siendo descendida por uno de los solados.

Los protagonistas cruzaron miradas, para ellos todo sucedía en cámara lenta. Escuchaban la melodía que producían los instrumentos y algunos leves sollozos al fondo. Para ambos, era como si solo estuvieran ellos dos y nadie más. Era la despedida, de ahí todo iba a ser diferente. Y una cosa era segura, iban a estar en paz el uno con el otro y eso también se aplicaba a su gente, gracias a lo pacifico que se llevaba tal acontecimiento.

Los instrumentos dejaron de sonar, la bandera ya había sido totalmente bajada y en esos momentos era doblada con sumo cuidado por un par de soldados bajo la mirada atenta de todos los presentes.

La nación portuguesa dio un paso al frente, listo para recibir su amada bandera. Su corazón latió con fuerza al observar a Macau caminar con la misma en sus manos, con expresión calmada.

No fue hasta que estuvieron frente a frente cuando el menor extendió los brazos ofreciéndole la bandera a su respectivo dueño, lo cual recibido y la ubico en su pecho con sentimiento

.Fueron muchos años de estadía en aquel lugar, años en los cuales convivió con el ya no pequeño Macau. Y a pesar de todo… todo fue y será siendo inolvidable, y eso se aplicaba a ambos, los recuerdos y experiencias ganadas lo demostraban.

—buena suerte hijo

— moito obrigado per todo papai (muchas gracias por todo papá)

Luego de aquella despedida la mirada de aquel joven decayó sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo cuando volvió a levantarla esta vez mostrando una mirada determinada. Ese sin duda era el inicio de una nueva etapa para la región que representaba…

Los aplausos y gritos alentadores de su gente lograron que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro y les acompaño en su celebración.

El sabia más que nadie que todo no iba a serle nada fácil, cosa que no era mucho problema, el iba a poner todo de sí para seguir adelante. Todo para que el portugués se sintiera orgulloso de él y no se arrepintiera de la libertad que le brindo.

—bienvenido a casa aru

—xie xie

Ahora aquel joven era la región especial administrativa de Macau

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


End file.
